A Rose By Any Other Name
by AmazingLadar
Summary: A short fluffy shules one shot. A response to a challenge on psychfic from a while ago. Forgot the details, but basically Shawn brings Juliet flowers. No spoilers, just pure fluff.


**Just a one-shot I had lying around. I wrote it ages ago and decided, why not?**

**It was in response to a challenge on . I don't fully remember what the detail were, but Shawn brings Juliet flowers. **

**Very short, fluffy Shules up ahead. Something to brighten up your Monday! (Hopefully).**

**Please review!**

* * *

Shawn had been looking for her all day. She wasn't at the police department. She wasn't at home. She wasn't at the Psych office. She wasn't at his own house. ("Shawn, why would she be at your house?" Gus had argued. "I don't know, to surprise me? Because that totally would surprise me"). Nono. It was just impossible to find her. And it had gotten to the point that Shawn was actually starting to worry. Yes, she is a detective. Yes, she carries a gun. Yes, she is more than capable of kicking any grown man's ass. But still… he worried about her.

Finally, he used his last resort. He called a certain grumpy detective. Said grumpy detective was _not_ happy to receive a call from the psychic. Especially not during his last seven minutes of her lunch break. Any other time of the day he would probably… react the exact same way.

"What do you want, Spencer?" Carlton almost yelled into his phone.

"Calm down, Lassie-face" Shawn said calmly. "This will only take a second of your time. I was just wondering if you by any chance knew where Jules was. I haven't seen her all day."

"Well, I thought she'd be with you. it is your anniversary after all…" silence. "You forgot, didn't you?" the detective asked the young psychic.

"Of course not" Shawn lied quickly. He knew he was being paranoid, but what if Jules was listening in to their conversation? "I'm just picking out the perfect gift. Which I found, by the way. It's sweet. I just need to actually find my lady now, so that I can actually give it to her."

"I would try the beach" Carlton said, still unsure why he was helping the pseudo psychic. I mean, if he really was what he claimed to be, he could 'divine' where Juliet was. But then there was a part of the grumpy detective that remembered what hell he had to go through whenever he forgot his anniversary with his ex-wife. "That's where she went last time when you forgot her birthday."

"I didn't forget" Shawn argued, but there was no point. The phone line was dead. "I was just kind of busy that day…" Shawn said quietly to himself. And this time it was true, he didn't forget. It was all part of his plan, but it failed miserably. It was at that point that he knew he had to do something truly special for his girlfriend. Something to make up for all those times he was just a lousy boyfriend. He had to do something that would simply make her jump for joy. And immediately, he got an idea.

* * *

Juliet sat on her favourite bench and just stared out at the sea. She really did love Shawn. And she wasn't by any means shallow. But still… this is the second time now. He forgot her birthday and the birthday before that, he had brought in her father. After she specifically said she didn't want to meet with him. And now, he forgot their anniversary.

He remembered Gus' birthday. He remembered their anniversary –for when they met, when they became best friends, when they first started fist bumping AND for when they opened up Psych. And for some weird reason, he remembered the anniversary of the movie Enchanted ("It isn't even that enchanting" Shawn had complained). And yet, he couldn't remember their anniversary.

"Hey, Jules…" she looked up to see Shawn walking towards her. He then quickly and gracefully took a seat beside her.

"Not now, Shawn" Juliet said, not in the happiest of moods.

"I know what this is about" Shawn said. "You're upset because you think I forgot our anniversary. I didn't, though. I just had so many gifts to put together that it all got a bit delayed and a bit disorganised. By the time I had fully put it together, I had to find you. Honest." Somehow Juliet didn't believe him and Shawn did not find that strange at all.

"Shawn…" she started.

"Before you get into it, can I just ask why this anniversary is so important? We're going to have plenty more, aren't we?"

"There's no knowing for sure, Shawn. And we've made it a year. That's great. That's something to celebrate. Lots of couples don't make it this far. And while I hope to God that we will have many more anniversaries, there's no knowing for sure."

"Well, then it's a good thing I made this one so damn special." Juliet just gave him a very dirty look. Was that supposed to be a very badly timed joke? Because, if so, she did _not_ appreciate it. She was even about to tell him off when suddenly, Shawn stood up and walked away.

She stared after her boyfriend in shock. But then, she was almost in tears when she saw him come back, dragging some sort of stand with him.

"You got me a fruit stand?" Juliet asked. "How generous and… sweet…"

"Not just any fruit stand" Shawn said happily. "A PINEAPPLE FILLED fruit stand!" Juliet couldn't help but laugh. She never did quite understand his love for pineapples. "We got, fresh pineapple, pineapple smoothie, whole pineapple-"

"Shawn…" Juliet stood up, moving in to kiss her wonderful boyfriend.

"Wait, wait. I'm not finished yet." Juliet smiled and stood back, letting him finish. Shawn then pulled from the depths of the stand 12 flowers. "Tulips, for my Juliet. 12 tulips for 12 months." She just laughed.

"These aren't tulips, Shawn. They're roses…"

"Ah, but a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet." Juliet could not stop smiling. Finally, he allowed her to come close to him and press her lips on to his.

"Shawn Spencer, you are simply wonderful" she said, still smiling. Shawn smiled back at her and shrugged.

"I try…"


End file.
